<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by atypicallou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999220">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicallou/pseuds/atypicallou'>atypicallou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babies, F/F, Idiots in Love, My First Smut, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicallou/pseuds/atypicallou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Bridge scene, just a little one shot of goings on afterwards..<br/>I've been writing a while but new to this site but I just had to post something because I love them both so much okay enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eve p.o.v // Villanelle p.o.v<br/>let me know what you think any advice is appreciated this is all new for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a silent understanding between the both of you, when your steps toward each other finally end so that you're standing so close to one another you can feel the hot breath that leaves Villanelle's mouth. You look up at her and two things strike you, the tears that threaten to spill from the corners of her eyes, and the irises that are blown so wide you can barely see the hazel that surrounds them anymore. She looks breathtaking you think, and seeing her like this so overwhelmed with emotion, shocked you've chosen her, and yet entirely consumed with want for you.. You don't speak, you just grab her hand and lead the way. You've never been more sure of anything, anyone in your entire life, than you are with her right now. It's incredible how the thought of losing her changed everything for you in a matter of seconds on that bridge. </p><p>Villanelle says nothing, just squeezes your hand gently and follows your quick pace, but you can faintly hear her shallow breaths as she does her best to control them. You stop suddenly and turn to her, Villanelle stilling just in time to not crash into you. You don't know if that's a good thing or not.</p><p>''I've just realised, I don't even know where you're staying.'' you blush deeply as you both realise in that moment you were too eager to think ahead properly. Villanelle smirks, but it's soft and turns to an affectionate smile.</p><p>''This way, Eve.''</p><p>A few minutes pass and you struggle to catch your breath. You realise it's a lot harder trying to keep up with Villanelle than it is the other way round. But as if she's read your mind she announces that you've arrived and you both walk, still hand in hand, into the lobby of what looks to be an outrageously expensive hotel. Of course it is, you think. </p><p>You follow Villanelle into the elevator and she presses the button for the correct floor. You're both silent as it ascends but the atmosphere around you both is far from it. Her grip tightens on your hand and you feel her thumb rubbing slow circles on your skin. You think if this takes any longer you're going to combust, or explode, or even just melt on the floor right there and then. Ping. The doors open and she swiftly leads you to her room, quickly swiping her card through the lock and with a click you're both inside. Your earlier confidence starts to disappate as you fully realise what's happening. Villanelle is here, alone, with you, no distractions. This is very new, exciting but mostly fucking terrifying. Not in the sense that you're scared of her, no, not anymore. But in the way that you've never even had sex with a woman before. Let alone the most beautiful one you've ever laid eyes on. </p><p>''Relax. Go shower if you like? It's been a long day.'' she says to you sensing your nerves, and you've never been more grateful of someone reading you like an open book in your life. She turns to the wardrobe next to her and rifles through a couple of drawers, reappearing with some of her own pajamas for you to wear. You thank her and take them, walking into the bathroom, and when you close the door you lean back on it and sink to the floor, exhaling a shaky breath you can't recall even taking in the first place. </p><p>//</p><p>You hear as Eve starts the shower and you sit on the edge of the bed to try and ground yourself. Now that she's out of the room you momentarily let your senses take over and allow yourself to really feel. It's strange, the way your hands tremble, the heat you feel rising up your chest, towards your face. You realise you're nervous. You've never felt nervous before, at least certainly not to this extent, and it's uncomfortable. But it also makes you feel alive. This woman makes you feel so unbelievably alive and it's so intoxicating. You smile to yourself, close your eyes and breathe as steadily as you can. Thinking of Eve, knowing she's here, she chose you, it gives you confidence and your nerves leave as quickly as they came. </p><p>You empty your pockets onto the bedside table, before removing your coat and hanging it in the wardrobe. You begin to look for something more comfortable to change into when you see the neatly folded towels in one of the drawers. Shit. You forgot to give one to Eve. Without a second thought you grab one and walk over to the bathroom, stopping yourself just in time when you remember you should probably knock first. </p><p>''Eve? I've got a towel for you here, is it okay if I come in? I promise I won't look.'' you ask through the door after a couple of knocks. You're transported back to a kitchen, a soaking wet dress and a very nice body. You know it's just an excuse to see her but really it's not your fault she needs a towel either, right? </p><p>''Um, I guess, yeah.. Come in.'' </p><p>You push the door open slowly and do your best to respectively avert your eyes. You hang the towel on the rack for her and stop in your tracks. You should just walk out, obviously, but you just can't. So you stand there, staring at the floor, willing yourself not to turn around and indulge yourself. </p><p>''Villanelle, you can look you know, I don't mind.'' she tells you shyly, but then chuckles at your unusual lack of self control which has become very apparent to both of you. </p><p>So you do. </p><p>You turn on the spot and you drink her in entirely. Get absolutely drunk on the sight of her. The shower is still running and it falls down her back, she stands facing you with no sign of her earlier nerves. You've never seen anything quite like it, and you know you never will. She's more than beautiful. </p><p>What can only be described as pure desire radiates from her, practically dragging you closer and before you know it you're stepping into the shower fully clothed, pressing your body into hers. You back her against the wall of the shower and she gasps at the sudden coldness on her skin. Your hands grab her waist either side, whilst hers wrap around your neck, and your chests heave together in rhythm. You can practically feel the sexual tension cutting through the steam that surrounds you both, and you can't stand it a moment longer. </p><p>Lips crash into each other and Eve let's a low moan escape from her. It shoots right through you and straight to your core and your hips push into her involuntarily. You've lost all control over your body by this point and for the first time in your life you really don't care. Her legs wrap around your waist and you hoist her up, pressing her back against the wall, consuming each other in hot, open mouthed kisses that make your head spin deliciously.</p><p>You feel her fingers desperately pulling at your vest and you quickly take it off, along with your bra, discarding it onto the bathroom floor. She stares, dragging her eyes up and down your body. She looks wild, her hair saturated with water is in streaks across her face, her lips apart and trembling at the sight of you. Her hand slides up between you both and she squeezes your right nipple, cautiously at first, but hearing the sounds that come from you she quickly pinches harder and you gasp louder in response. Your noises are cut off by her mouth on yours again and you decide you can't wait any longer, you need to know exactly what she feels like. </p><p>You let her feet touch the floor and remove the remaining clothes you have on, throwing them down with the rest. Your hands work their way into her hair, her amazing hair, and you revel in the feeling of it between your fingers as you passionately kiss her, deeply as you can. How long you you've dreamt of this you think and somehow it's so much better than you could've ever imagined.</p><p>You let one hand trail down her body, your lips latching onto the pulse point on her neck and sucking greedily. Her moans are glorious and your name on her lips is heavenly. Your hand slips between her legs now and she's eagerly spreading them for you, a welcome invitation you think. You slide one finger through her folds and you practically groan into her mouth at the feeling. </p><p>''Fuck, Eve. So wet. Is that all for me?''</p><p>She nods, so turned on that words don't form, and you smile wider than you thought was possible.</p><p>''Do you know how many times I've dreamt of doing this to you, Eve? Have you imagined it, too?'' you ask her whilst slowly dragging your fingertips back and forth from her clit to her entrance.</p><p>''Please, V. Please.'' she begs and pushes her hips up to meet your hand.</p><p>''Answer me.'' you demand as you still your fingers just shy of where she wants them.</p><p>''Yes, fuck, yes. I think about it all the time. Ple -'' you push two fingers confidently inside her and her head falls back against the wall, her mouth hanging open and the most obscene moans leaving her lips.<br/>
You curl them as you push deeper and you feel a hand come up to twist its way into your hair. </p><p>It's everything you've ever wanted. You set a punishing pace, her hips meeting your fingers with every thrust and your teeth nipping at her ear, whispering encouraging words to your lover as you fuck her.</p><p>"Fuck, you sound so good baby. Is this what you thought about when you touched yourself, hmm?" you're breathless but you manage to ask her anyway.</p><p>"Mmm, this - much better." she says between gasps and you can feel her walls beginning to tighten around your fingers. Not yet, you think.</p><p>You keep your fingers inside her but you drop in front of her onto your knees. She stares down at you, hands still wrapped in your hair and you immediately commit the look she's giving you to memory because you think you could honestly cum just from the sight. </p><p>You've had many women stare before when you're about to go down on them, but this, this is something else. No one's ever looked at you quite like this and you know in that moment that you belong to each other without any doubt. You're so certain. An unbreakable bond between you that's been there from the very start, and god if it doesn't turn you on even more so that your tongue immediately starts making tight circles on her clit. Not breaking eye contact with her once. </p><p>You don't stop, determined to make her come apart with your touch. You commit yourself to speeding up your fingers inside her, to pressing harder on her clit and building the pressure inside her until she can't stop it from spilling over. With another buck of her hips into your face, and another, and another, you feel her walls clench around you and warm liquid silk coat your fingers in what can only be described as the best looking orgasm you've ever witnessed. </p><p>Eve's legs give out beneath her and you pull her down into you so tightly on the floor. Water still soaking you both, and you're kissing her again and you think you might actually be crying? You sit there tangled in eachother and sobs work their way from your mouth into hers but you're smiling, too and you don't really know how to stop yourself. So you don't.</p><p>"Eve Polastri, look at the mess you've made me into." you shake your head in utter disbelief and smile as your fingers trace lines on her hips.</p><p>"I think it's pretty clear here that I'm the one who's a mess right now." she laughs and gestures up and down to herself and the way she's collapsed on top of you. You both laugh and kiss and hold eachother so desperately close and you could die so happily right now you wouldn't even mind, you think.</p><p>She chose you. She wants you. She's the love of your life. Eve, eve, eve. It's all you ever think about, and now it's real. You'll never be bored again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone asked me if I'd write another chapter where Eve returns the favour so here we are guys! Hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>Also thank you for all your lovely comments they made me so happy honestly I love you all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part II of post Bridge scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You chose her. You want her. She's the love of your life. V, v, v. She's all you ever think about, and now all of this is real. You'll never be bored again.</p>
<p>It's hard to tell if she's still crying, the sobs have subsided and she's smiling at you like you're the only good thing in this world. But establishing whether the water running down her face are tears or shower streaks is difficult. You reach out a hand and cup her cheek in your palm, softly stroking your thumb across her face.</p>
<p>"Hey, you okay?" you ask her with concern obviously etched on your face.</p>
<p>She huffs out a small laugh and places her hand over the one that you have on her face. She leans into your touch and closes her eyes, sighing contently. You've never seen her look so relaxed, never seen her guard down to this extent. Your heart swells in your chest at the thought.</p>
<p>"Eve, I've never been more okay in my life. You make me feel alive. When I told you I loved you in Rome, you were right when you said I didn't know what that was. But now, I feel different. I understand that being in love isn't owning that person, no.. it's the opposite. That's why tonight on that bridge I was willing to let you go. I think I know what it means to love you now." and you believe her this time. She's looking right at you and you've never seen her so sincere, so honest. You can see she's changed, like something inside her has shifted, you're not sure exactly what that is, but you've yet to discuss it. </p>
<p>Regardless, she's different and you're certain of it. You welcome her this time with open arms and no hesitation. No roman ruins crumbling around you, just the wet wash of water against your back and her strong arm wrapped around your body.</p>
<p>"I know." you reply with a certainty you're sure she understands.</p>
<p>She stands and wraps herself in a towel, whilst you turn the water off and follow to do the same. Her hand finds yours and she leads you into the bedroom, pajamas on the side all but forgotten. You're gently pushed down to sit on the edge of the bed and she climbs on top of you with her legs straddling you on either side. You lean back on your elbows and appreciate the beauty that is Oksana Astankova in front of you. You can hardly believe this is real and if someone had told you a few hours ago that this is where you'd be right now you would have laughed in their face. </p>
<p>But here you are and it feels so right.</p>
<p>She presses her body down into yours, moves her hands to either side of your face and pulls you closer so your lips press firmly together. Breasts flush against each other, you both moan into the kiss with the contact. Your fingers dig into her hips as you try and pull her impossibly closer and you realise then that you'll never get enough of this woman, no matter how hard you try. But you're very much okay with giving it your best effort to, anyway.</p>
<p>You're unsure how much time passes, just the two of you intensely making out and grinding into each other, fingers and lips exploring new areas. But what you do know is you're both completely breathless now and there's a thin sheen of sweat forming between you. You're also very aware of the slick heat that's forming on your leg and it's only when you break the kiss to look down that you become aware of the reason behind that. Villanelle is shamelessly rubbing herself up and down on your thigh and your breath stutters at the sight because it's just so incredibly sexy. <br/>Aware that you've caught her out, she precedes to smile almost shyly at you, but that doesn't stop her carrying on to give you the full blown show. She leans back and braces herself with a hand on your chest, grinding back and forth into a pleasurable rhythm. Your name escapes her lips followed by a sigh and her eyes bore down into yours, pupils blown and wide with want. </p>
<p>"Oh.. fuck." is all you manage to say and her small smile transforms into a devilish grin with your inability to form anything more coherent than that. So rather than speak, you decide your actions will be received much louder. </p>
<p>You spin her underneath you in one fluid motion and pin her arms above her head. You're pretty impressed with yourself that you managed it so smoothly but given your track record with women, that being zero, you don't hold your breath for that continuing. You're nervous, yes, understandably. <br/>But this is her. <br/>This is Oksana. <br/>You know she loves you, and you're certain by now, especially with the way she's looking at you, that she wants you more than anything. So you decide whether or not pleasuring her is about to be discovered as a new natural talent of yours, there's no point in being embarrassed, she will want you all the same. </p>
<p>"You know, you're very sexy when you take control, Eve." she purrs the words in your ear and they feel electric. Your pulse is practically on fire at the rate it's pounding, and you need no further encouragement. </p>
<p>You slowly work your way down her body with your tongue, teasing and sucking along the most sensitive parts. You take extra time with her neck, nipping just behind her ear and whispering to her with hot breath that sends goosebumps rising along her arms. </p>
<p>"What exactly is it you dream about when you touch yourself, baby? Tell me." she moans softly and shivers again underneath you. Rather than tell you, she shows you, grabbing your hand and wrapping it around her throat. She applies enough pressure until her eyes are widening with a look of wonder and then she's moaning deeply. <br/>She takes your other hand, pushing two fingers past her parted lips and into her mouth, sucking deliciously. You think you're going to pass out there and then. But you don't. Instead you watch her watch you, and to this day you still can't decide who you like watching more. Instead, you settle on the fact it would likely be impossible to choose. </p>
<p>She lets your fingers go with a pop, and you bring your hand down between her legs, much to her delight. You glide a finger along her entrance and moan as you feel just how wet you've already made her. She's shaking all over with anticipation, and as fun as you think it would be to tease her right now, you can hardly wait yourself, so you push your finger inside, sliding it all the way in.</p>
<p>Fuck. She feels so soft, so warm. You think she feels like home. You add another finger and begin to pick up your pace, watching her face as it contorts into what can only be described as bliss. Her eyebrows knit together and her jaw goes slack, heavy pants leaving her mouth that get louder with each pump of your fingers. </p>
<p>Villanelle snakes her hands into the curls at the base of your head, and with a pleading look she guides your head down to join your fingers. You comply with a smirk in her direction and she all but loses it when your tongue first touches her clit. You speed up the pace with your fingers and start to make small, tight circles with the tip of your tongue. </p>
<p>"Eve.. Yes, yes. Just like that, fuck." she's practically whimpering now. Her grip on your head is vice-like and grows more demanding as she desperately grinds her hips up to meet your mouth, over and over. You apply more pressure with your tongue and she arches her back, pushing her hips up further and angling herself into a position that has her panting your name like it's a fucking prayer and she's worshipping you. Every thrust of her hips, in time with the curl of your fingers and the flick of your tongue, your name tumbling from her lips every time. Eve, eve, eve.. </p>
<p>You can tell she's getting close. Just watching her, listening to the sounds she's making has you right on the edge and you haven't even touched yourself yet. You bring your free hand down between your own thighs and start rubbing furious circles on your clit, continuing to fuck your lover at the same time, looking up and witnessing the way she's falling apart under you. <br/>It's beautiful. <br/>It's so overwhelming and arousing and you find yourself rocking your own hips downwards into your hand as you rub faster, unable to help yourself. </p>
<p>Your eyes meet and realisation hits Villanelle when she sees your other hand moving in between your own legs, sending her plummeting, full force into ecstasy. </p>
<p>"Eve, I'm going to- fuck, I'm coming!" you release a long, drawn out moan into her clit as you both watch each other climax, hitting your peak together. It's so fucking intense and you're both shaking violently, Villanelle practically screaming out your name. Her hips still underneath you, back arched high, eyes squeezed shut, and then she completely collapses onto the bed, her breath stuttering and you're falling down right on top of her. </p>
<p>You have no idea how long you're both laying there for. Unable to move besides your fingers finding each other's, intertwining, and your breathing slowly returning to normal. <br/>Villanelle gently pulls your body up until you're laying on top of her, your head resting in the crook of her neck, limbs tangled up together. You close your eyes and smile, so content in this moment with her. Completely lost for words. </p>
<p>You think she's fallen asleep until she turns her head slightly to mumble words into your hair. </p>
<p>"So, that's what making love is. I get it, now." she's saying it to you, but you get the feeling she's just thinking out loud, some sort of personal realisation coming to light in her head. She continues, </p>
<p>"I always thought it sounded so dumb, the way they describe it like that in books and movies. I only ever fucked, there was no emotion, I never felt anything. You know? It never meant anything other than release, distraction. But, now I understand why they say it's so special." she turns her head further so you're face to face with each other now, her hand cupping your cheek. </p>
<p>"You're so special. I love you, Eve." she sighs into your mouth just as she presses a soft kiss on your lips. You pull back slightly and smile at her. </p>
<p>"Holy shit, I think I turned you soft." you feign a worried expression, then chuckle and lean your forehead against hers. </p>
<p>"Mhm, maybe. Just don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to keep up, you know?" she smiles back, teasing. </p>
<p>Villanelle pulls the blanket over you both and you curl into her embrace, her chest pressed flush against your back, face buried in your curls and arms wrapped securely around your waist. </p>
<p>"Vil?" she quietly hums back a hmm, acknowledging her name from your lips. </p>
<p>"I love you, too." you feel her smile widen in your hair, feel her arms tightening around you, feel her heartbeat thudding loudly against your back. <br/>You feel so much. <br/>You feel her, everywhere, and you never want it to stop. <br/>You want to feel it all until you've completely consumed each other. <br/>You love her.<br/>You'd choose her again and again. <br/>Your Oksana.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>